


Freefallin'

by calaidi



Series: Freefall [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calaidi/pseuds/calaidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Freefall where IV barges in on V and Gauche a little early and decides to join in because why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freefallin'

_Now that it seemed clear he had permission, Gauche's movements were suddenly feverish and a bit hurried--which V was thankful for, really. It seemed like almost no time at all before the younger man had his pants open and a hand on his cock and he was tugging and stroking and coxing it to life. V wanted to bite his lip, but Gauche's tongue was still in his mouth, trying to fight with his own, so all he could do was moan and pray that it was never mentioned later._

_V made swift work of Gauche's belt and he soon had the other man's cock in hand as well, and part of him was immensely satisfied with the fact that he hadn't been the only one already half-hard before he'd even been touched. The part that also took pleasure in every small moan and groan he was now coxing out of the other man._

_Another few moments and Gauche was moving to switch his hands, so he could reach for the hand V had scrabbling at the wall. Then Gauche finally released his mouth again--which was really too bad, at least it had been muffling the sounds coming out of his own throat--only to bring his hand up to his mouth to start kissing his palm instead._

_V's breath caught in his throat as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. Gauche glanced at him with a smirk and nipped at his palm, and he felt his knees go weak and his hand jerked around the hot flesh it held all on it's own. It was ridiculous--something so simple shouldn't affect him so much..._

_"Gauche..." This was bad; he wouldn't last much longer if the man kept molesting his hand like that..._

_"Close already?" Gauche licked a trail straight up his palm and his fingers and V shivered in pleasure again. Shit, it had been a while, it had, but his last partner had definitely not stumbled across this particular trick. Of course,_ he _'d been the one most in control of that relationship too._

He _almost_ didn't notice the soft whir of the door opening. He felt like cursing the both of them for not thinking to _lock_ the door, but it was too late to do anything about it.

"Oi, V! What's taking so long? Tron's waiting for--"

But at least it was IV. Out of all the people who could have walked in on this, IV was by far not the worst.

The three of them froze one after the other--V as soon as he'd heard the door open, Gauche when he'd heard IV speak (although his mouth was still pressed against the heel of V's hand and it was extremely difficult not to shudder every time he breathed and the air brushed over his palm), and IV as soon as he'd gotten a good look at what he'd just walked in on. It was tempting to scowl at his brother and demand that he leave, as he just stood there staring and looking progressively less shocked and more angry--but his sudden entrance had knocked a bit of sense back into V (sense that was, admittedly, extremely hard to hold onto while Gauche was still breathing on his palm like that).

What was he _doing_ , letting himself be distracted and selfish when he should have been down on the field, waiting for the opening ceremony to begin and preparing himself for the upcoming duels? Tron was waiting for him; that said clearly enough that he'd been here too long.

He was just about to shove Gauche away and put an end to this nonsense when Gauche decided to move himself, and he must have been able to tell what V was thinking because it wasn't to move away so much as it was to nip at V's palm again and drag his fingers down his cock. V cursed under his breath and slumped back against the wall a bit more with another shudder.

He was too busy glaring at Gauche to really watch his brother, but he saw IV's whole body tense out of the corner of his eye. He thought IV might just punch Gauche right then, but then he took a moment to slam his hand on the controls to close the door. And then V heard the door actually lock, but before he could turn to question it, IV had already crossed the short distance between them, and then he was clenching a fist in the collar of V's shirt and dragging him down into an angry kiss.

V was too surprised to do much more than let him--not to mention IV wasn't such a bad kisser either, and in the state he was in, his body was quite happy to let that go on, especially with Gauche still _breathing_ against the palm of his hand. After a moment, though, Gauche finally pulled away to scowl at IV.

"Oi, pipsqueak, what d'you think you're doing?" Gauche growled out, kicking at IV's leg for good measure.

IV bristled and shoved V away again so he could scowl right back. "What am _I_ doing? I should be asking _you_ that. Who the hell do you think--"

"IV." He wasn't quite able to snap the way he usually did, but IV fell silent all the same.

"You know this guy, Chris?" Gauche asked, shifting a bit closer to him as if he thought IV was really a threat.

"He's my brother," IV hissed, looking more outraged than ever, before V even had a chance to answer or scowl at Gauche for using his name. The hand gripping his collar tightened possessively and tugged him closer to IV again. "Who said _you_ could use his name? Who said you could even _touch_ him, you--"

" _IV--_ " V snapped again, but this time IV gave a frustrated growl and smashed their lips together again.

This time it wasn't very pleasant--it was too forceful, there were too many teeth, and if IV wasn't careful he was going to end up tearing something--but this time he also had far less desire to end it. He was still a bit confused, because who wouldn't be when a family member decided to kiss them out of the blue, but he thought he might understand why IV was so angry and even jealous. Tron had never cared for him and III was...well. He probably felt like V was all he had right now.

V took his hand away from Gauche's cock for the moment (earning him a small "Hey..." which he ignored) and reached up to cup IV's cheek and guide him into a slightly less forceful kiss, or at least one that didn't risk tearing his lips open. The less obvious that anything had happened at all the better, and he wasn't interested in pain at the moment anyway.

"Brothers, huh?" Gauche said when IV finally let V go again. His tone of voice made V narrow his eyes, but before he could say anything, Gauche leaned in close to nip at the spot below his ear. "Whatever works for you, I guess. But I bet I can make him enjoy it more."

 _Now_ V was frowning at him, and IV pressed in even closer and gritted his teeth. " _What_?!"

Gauche chuckled and started kissing his way down V's neck, back to the spot he'd marked earlier. "I bet I can make him come first..."

He _knew_ he hadn't liked that tone of voice. There was absolutely no need to go making this into a _contest_ \--or even to continue, really. Tron was waiting for them, and they'd (he'd) wasted far too much time here as it was, and IV unfortunately wasn't one to let a challenge like that pass him by.

V shoved at the hand pinning his to the wall and scowled at Gauche. Maybe if he shut this down before IV got any ideas... "There's no time to be playing around--"

"You think you can do better than me?" IV said, reaching up to grab the hand V still hand on his cheek. "You think you know him better than me? Don't make me laugh. Shut up, V," he added, mumbling into V's palm--he just _had_ to notice the effect that had, didn't he? "You think I'm just going to stand back while some gorilla molests my brother?"

"Oi, oi..." Gauche scowled and leaned over to mutter in IV's ear: "You're lucky we don't have a lot of time or you'd be next, pipsqueak."

IV just laughed, but his cheeks had turned a bit pink. "As if someone like you has what it takes to satisfy me."

"Yeah? We'll just have to see about that--"

"Would you just get on with it?" V hissed, rolling his hips against Gauche's hand. It was rare that he felt so impatient as to complain about it, but _really_. Whether it was to actually finish what had been started here or to just forget it and head outside (which, admittedly, he didn't actually want at this point), they all had better things to be doing than to stand there arguing. If they were just going to snipe at each other, they could do it while they weren't trapping him against a wall.

Still, maybe he shouldn't have egged them on, because the grin Gauche got on his face was a bit too self-satisfied--not that V got much of a look at it as Gauche swooped back over to bury his face in his shoulder. Or much time to think about it, because Gauche immediately went back to stroking his cock and sucking at his collarbone and his fingers were playing with the hand he had pressed against the wall and it was almost impossible to think about anything under all that.

IV let out a frustrated growl and leaned in to start nipping at the other side of his neck. His fingers worried over the hand he was holding for a moment, but then he dropped in in favor of driving his fingers into V's hair, nails scraping against his scalp.

V let out a long groan of IV's name as his eyes slipped closed and he shuddered and grabbed onto Gauche's hand and IV's shoulder to keep himself upright as his knees turned to jelly. Fuck, that was too much. With everything else they were doing too him, that was too much...

"Oh...?" Gauche breathed against his neck, while IV made a small, satisfied sound and dragged his tongue up the side of V's neck.

"Told you I know him better," IV murmured, dragging his free hand down V's chest while the other started gently massaging his scalp. "Too bad we don't have a lot of time, huh, V? Or I could really show you a good time..."

"All right, then let's see you top this." 

Gauche carefully pried his hand free and trailed his fingertips across V's palm one more time. Then he ran his hand along V's arm and down his side to rest on his hip. V felt him drop to his knees and heard IV's frustrated hiss a split second before he felt a hot tongue drag along the the length of his cock. 

His grip tightened on IV's shoulder enough that it had to be painful--it would have been painful for him to be grabbing onto something that hard if he wasn't currently being distracted by other things--but he felt himself slide down the wall a bit anyway. He really needed to sit down...maybe if it was _only_ the tongue laving over him or _only_ the fingers in his hair and the way IV was whining in his ear...

And then the fingers were gone and IV was moving too. V opened his eyes enough to see IV slide down his body next to Gauche and shove at him to get him to scoot over a bit. And then IV leaned in to nip at the base of his cock and started sucking and gently nipping along the sensitive flesh, even as Gauche kept up his own ministrations on the other side.

One of V's hand reached wildly to grab at something--Gauche's hair in this case--while he slammed the other against his mouth to keep quiet. That was hot--that was _too_ hot, watching them practically kiss each other around his cock and how Gauche still had a smirk on his face like this was still just a challenge but IV seemed absolutely enthralled as he took one of V's balls into his mouth--

"S-stop..." V croaked out, but he hadn't needed to, because at the moment Gauche jumped and groaned as he pressed his face into V's hip. IV pulled away and snickered, turning his attention to tugged at Gauche's cock with the hand he'd snuck over while they'd all been distracted.

"Still think you can beat me?" IV laughed as Gauche turned his head just enough to glare at him.

"All right, _children_ , that's enough," V said, his voice still far more shaky than he would have liked. he tugged on Gauche's hair a bit, just enough to encourage him to get up. "Here, get up. You two are only going to make a mess that way."

"You didn't mind," IV said with a grin as Gauche carefully got to his feet with a small frown. "We could hear you panting, and you make these little--"

"Later," V snapped, and his face weren't already hot from all the attention, that probably wouldn't have done it. "You can tell me later. Move over; get between his legs."

"What are you doing?" Gauche asked as V unsteadily knelt down in front of him and guided IV to get behind him where he could lean in between Gauche's legs.

"You two are taking too long and you'll end up making a mess," V said. He shivered a little as IV's hands ran over his hips and thighs; his brother had already picked up on the plan here, it seemed. "I'm making sure we aren't late." He reached up to drag his fingers along Gauche's cock and glanced up at him. "You might want to lean against the wall."

V didn't bother to watch to see what he'd do; he braced himself with his free hand on Gauche's hip and leaned in to start licking and sucking at the hot flesh he held in his other hand. Above him, Gauche groaned and shifted, probably to steady himself, and after a moment, fingers dug into his hair, making him moan around the hardness in his mouth. And thankfully it wasn't long before he felt heat wrap around his own cock to start sucking him off properly; IV could have easily just sat back to watch, but V had been counting on him wanting to keep going. A safe bet, it seemed.

It definitely wasn't easy, kneeling the way he was. He was already so close and his legs were growing less steady by the second as Gauche's fingers convulsed against his scalp and IV swallowed around him and scraped his teeth along his skin ever so lightly and the thick heat in his own mouth twitched and throbbed against his tongue. All he really had to lean against was Gauche and he couldn't just sit back on his heels...

And then he couldn't lean against Gauche at all because Gauche started moving, jerking his hips--unsteadily at first but he soon settled into a rhythm of essentially fucking V's mouth. V was startled a bit at first but then he was content to let him; it was certainly less work, and IV's grip on his hips was helping to keep him fairly still, and for some reason it just drove a bolt of lust right through him, all the way to his fingertips and certainly through his groin. He moaned softly and slid his hands down to Gauche's knees where maybe he stood a chance of bracing himself. He was already so _close_...

Gauche's fingers tightened in his hair, and he only had a second to try to relax his throat before Gauche gave a muffled groan and hot liquid shot into his mouth. It was much easier to _say_ that they shouldn't make a mess and to think of this being the way to do it than it was to actually do it, V had to admit. He did his best to swallow what he could, but he ended up choking a bit near the end; some ended up on his chin as Gauche's cock slipped out of his mouth when he started coughing.

Gauche staggered a bit, and (thankfully) made sure not to kick IV as he shifted to the side and fell back against the wall. V took in some deep breaths to try to stop coughing and turned his attention back on his brother. IV looked more determined than ever to get him off, and sometime while V had been distracted, he'd moved one of his hands between his legs.

"Ah, sorry about that, Chris," Gauche muttered. He pushed himself up on an arm to lean over and drag his tongue across V's chin where his come had landed.

V felt himself tip over the edge in a burst of white and coursing pleasure. He didn't even bother to try and stop himself from thrusting into his brother's mouth through the haze; judging by IV's long moan, he enjoyed it anyway. He let IV's milk him and then fell tonelessly back against the wall to recover a bit.

When he opened his eyes again, it was to see IV biting one of his fists and arching erratically against Gauche's mouth. He fell still a moment later and Gauche leaned back on his heel, licking his lips. V swallowed heavily and closed his eyes again. If only they weren't in the middle of a tournament...he actually wouldn't mind doing that again, or more, brother and all. They were already going to hell as is was.

For several long moments, all he could hear was their breathing as they all laid there and calm down. But then he heard rustling and a zipper and somehow he knew that if he opened his eyes, Gauche would be standing there with a hand held down to him.

"Right," Gauche said, and he was indeed speaking from somewhere above him, "no mess and if we leave now, we'll be on time, just like you wanted."

V chuckled and let Gauche pull him to his feet and then did the same for his brother. "I suppose we ought to leave then. Wait, IV," he murmured, grabbing onto IV's wrist as he went to follow Gauche to the door. IV stopped and obediently, if a bit hesitantly, looked back at him. Gauche stopped too, hovering near the door, but V ignored him. It didn't matter if he was there or not.

V reached up to brush his fingers over IV's face, tracing the line of the scar with his thumb. Then he leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss, just enough to hopefully keep IV from dwelling on this and thinking he'd done something wrong. They didn't need that today. They both needed to be at their best.

"We're counting on you, IV," V murmured as he pulled away. "Do your best today and I'll see you at home this evening."

IV leered at him and tossed his head. "You just worry about yourself, V. I'll hold you to that."

And with that he turned away to stride over to and out of the door. V followed at a more sedate pace, hardly caring when Gauche hung back long enough to walk with him, at least for part of the way down the hallway. In fact, he somewhat relished the company. That had been a nice distraction from what was to come, and he only hoped they might be able to have a repeat of it at the end of the day.


End file.
